


Bucky's Boy

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, There's A Tag For That, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Kinktober day 11- Daddy kink!Most of my fics have this kink, so I switched the pairing lol there will be a little more winterspider later in the month_____________Peter let out a choked noise as his boyfriend talked, hearing him call himselfthat. It never failed to make him weak.





	Bucky's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first Winterspider that I have to post. But I love this pairing lol 
> 
> I hope you like it!

“C’mon, doll,” Bucky purred. “What is it you want? You’re just so _needy_. But you won’t tell me what it is that you need. Talk to daddy.”__

_ _

_ _Peter let out a choked noise as his boyfriend talked, hearing him call himself _that_. It never failed to make him weak. ___ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The older man laughed a bit at the reaction, shaking his head. “Now, that isn’t quite helping. I need you to use your words,” he murmured, sliding his arm over the length of Peter’s body. He watched goosebumps form over the creamy white skin, the metal of his hand chilling the smaller man. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Peter just whined a little, squirming. Then he decided to comply and use his words. “Stop teasing,” he mumbled. “I just need you to touch me...I’m so horny…” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bucky hummed, dipping his hand lower and ghosting his hand over the hard length laid against Peter’s stomach. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _A soft gasp left the boy who was clearly just happy to be touched._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Then Bucky pulled his hand away again, earning another whine from Peter. “No whining,” he scolded. “In fact, all you’ve done is whine. So I think you’re going to use that mouth for better things. And I’ll decide if you’ve earned the right to cum. How does that sound?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It was obvious from his face that Peter hated the idea, but no objection or sound left him. If he wanted to cum, he needed to be good. He just moved off of the bed and onto the floor, on his knees before his boyfriend. He knew what he needed to do. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bucky just smirked a little, nodding. “Such a good boy for daddy.” Cue a shiver from Peter. “You know just what to do.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Peter nodded, hands reaching up to unzip the jeans that his boyfriend was still wearing. He made a soft noise when he felt smooth, cold metal carding through his hair, but didn’t stop. He pushed the rough denim down just enough for it to hang low on Bucky’s hips. Then he reached into his boxers, pulling out the already-hard cock. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Groaning softly, Bucky tugged on his lover’s hair gently. “Don’t tease, princess. You want to cum, you need to get on with it already.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Peter licked his lips, nodding. “Okay, daddy,” he whispered before wrapping his lips around the head of the older man’s cock, trying to figure out what would make him cum the fastest. Peter was sure that he would get to finish if he got his daddy off quickly. That counted as being good, right? Making him feel so good that he didn’t last for more than a few minutes?_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Unfortunately, he knew that had the potential to take forever. With the SSS and his extreme stamina that he had on top of that, Bucky could last for as long as a couple of hours. And Peter didn’t want that to happen. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _But he got to work, going ahead and taking down a couple of inches. He knew that he wasn't able to take all of the cock down, but he would do as much as he could. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bucky moaned, gripping Peter's hair tighter. "You're so good at this...such a little slut for daddy's cock," he praised, while also degrading his boyfriend a little bit. But he knew that he liked it. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Peter hummed a little as Bucky talked, immediately taking down more. He swallowed around the cock in his mouth, barely getting half of it in when his mouth was full. And he hadn't learned to use his throat yet. So that was the best he could do. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _But he still worked hard, tongue teasing at all of the spots that he knows makes his boyfriend come undone as he bobbed his head. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bucky stayed mostly quiet as Peter kept going, never very vocal when receiving pleasure. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _But Peter still knew that he enjoyed it by the way that his hips would jerk, or his grip would tighten. Occasionally he would offer words of praise or encouragement. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Then Peter quickened his pace, trying his hardest to please his daddy. His hand pumped all that his mouth couldn't reach, working everything that he could. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _All of a sudden, Bucky's hand was tightening more, his flesh hand cupping Peter's cheek. "Baby- _fuck_, doll, you're so good at this, I'm so close." All of his words were rushed out as he felt his orgasm build up under Peter's actions until he was right up to the edge. ___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Peter smiled a little around him, doubling down on his efforts to get his boyfriend to tip over the edge. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Bucky let out a deep groan, tilting his head back as he came, releasing his load into Peter's mouth. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Peter swallowed as much as he could, a bit of cum slipping out of the side of his mouth. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Bucky reached down, pulling his softening cock out, wiping the drip and pressing his thumb into his boy's mouth. "I want you to swallow it all," he mumbled. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Peter complied, taking the finger into his mouth and cleaning it off. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _After a moment, Bucky pulled away and sat down on the bed, watching his boy. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Peter stayed silent for a moment, sitting back on his heels. Then he moved to lay on the bed next to his boyfriend. He was still as hard as ever. "Do I get to cum now, daddy?"_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _The older man hummed. "We'll see. I want you to do a little more for me before I decide." _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Peter was in for a long ride, but didn't argue. _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or follow me on tumblr at awkward-dyke.tumblr.com !


End file.
